This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various devices exist to attach tissue to bone. Most devices include a molded or machined component that is rigid. For example, to attach soft tissue to bone a rigid anchor is often used. Such rigid members can be difficult to implant and often provide inconsistent fixation. Applicant's invention includes a flexible fixation member, which can be easily implanted in a bone hole as an anchor for a suture, for example. The suture can be used to affix a variety of tissues and implants.